


Penny Dropping

by laurissy



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurissy/pseuds/laurissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever have that moment where the penny just drops? Well that's what happens to Demelza as she realises that she more than likes her master.So pure fluffiness on a candy fluff cloud. Enjoy my lovelies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny Dropping

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So my family and I are re-watching Poldark. Ah that scything. So I thought I’d write a one shot with my favourite character. Demelza is really fun to write and I wanted to explore the moment where she realises that she is in love with Poldark.

The town of Truro was bustling that day. Waves crashing against the rocks like they were in arush. Demelza was still, waiting, perched on a tiny wall. She hated being idle and her hands fidgeted as she sat there. She couldn’t leave without her master but she’d bought all the things she needed. Well that wasn’t quite true she’d bought all they could afford. She looked sadly at the small basket next to her. It wasn’t enough to keep Prudie and Jud happy. Then again Demelza could have bought the whole shop and they still wouldn’t have been happy. It was more than most had.  
He’d be back soon. He was having a meeting with his banker. He was probably asking for capital. He wouldn’t get it but he had to ask all the same. As she sat there Demelza mused that Mr Poldark always spoke fondly of Mr Pascoe despite looking pretty miserable every time he saw him. He was so kind, all he wanted to do was to set up his mine and make sure folks around him had a good living. Not many of his sorts were like that; well none of them were when it came to it.  
She looked around her and saw an army officer standing across the bay. He was in his uniform, probably just got off the ship from America. Demelza wondered where his home was. Was it far or near? Even though he was a way off, she could tell he was troubled. He was searching for something, his head turning everywhere.  
She wondered what Mr Poldark looked like in his military uniform. She closed her eyes and pictured him standing there. Bright red uniform with gold buttons glinting in the sun. She couldn’t help but smile as she pictured him. The soldier in front of her was still searching. So picking up her basket, she decided to head over, poor lost lamb. He probably just needed directions, something familiar to hold onto.  
She was a few metres away when he exclaimed “Emily.” He rushed right past Demelza, almost knocking her over. “Emily” he exclaimed again almost out of disbelief. He just stood there like a post. The woman before him looked at him blinking almost like this was some kind of dream. She reached forward to hug him.  
“Peter!” She cried her tears glistening like diamonds “Oh thank God you’re home.” They kissed and Demelza cheeks turned red as she looked away. She hadn’t meant to be no snoop. She quickly turned away, leaving them to it. As she walked back her mind fluttered back to the image she had of Captain Poldark.  
She imagined him frantic, desperately searching the crowds. His hand blocking out the sun just to be able to see a little more clearly. Then he would smile when he saw her. He would rush towards her, not caring about anyone but her, “Demelza” he would shout..  
“I’m here.” She’d say quietly. Of course she wouldn’t be Demelza the lowly kitchen maid, she was a lady. She’d stand up tall and proud and her mouth would break into a huge smile as she saw him. She’d look into his eyes and see that they were so earnest, like they looked when he was focusing on something. He’d hold her face; his hand would be rough and coarse as it went over her cheek. He’d bend his head towards her and kiss her, and she’d gladly kiss him back. It didn’t matter if anyone saw them, they were equals.  
As she fantasised, she imagined being the woman who had waited. Of course Elizabeth hadn’t but she would have, she would have waited centuries to see him if that’s what it took. She played with her finger, imagining a ring. It was a promise that they’d see each other. They’d be married and live together.  
Well she already lived with him but he’d carry her into their home and she'd be a mistress. That seemed a funny thing. Mistress Poldark. She tried to imagine herself giving a perfect curtsey. Despite practicing she couldn’t get it quite right. Having nothing better to do, she put the basket down and curtsied low. “Hello sir, I am Mist-“  
“You are” a voice interrupted.  
Demelza froze, all her blood seemed to rush to her cheeks. She looked down realising how foolish she must look curtseying on the middle of a dock. “I’m sorry, sir.”  
Ross laughed “To be honest Demelza, it’s good to see you practicing, even if I do wonder why you feel the need to practice outside, in public.”  
“I don’t Sir, it was just I bought everything you asked for and I .. I.” She couldn’t think of anything to say. How could her head so quickly fill with nonsense about being a mistress and a lady? Yet it couldn’t conjure up any words to stop this embarrassment.  
She was bright red, almost scarlet, it matched her hair quite nicely, Poldark observed. He’d just left Pascoe’s, after another disappointing meeting, and just when he needed something to bring a smile to his face, he sees Demelza practicing her curtsey. “You’re improving, you used to look like a lame duck but now you look like an accomplished duck.” Demelza continued to look at the floor.  
“Thank you sir” She said focusing on the cobbles, why did she have to think of him like that. It ain’t fit. It ain’t right. It ain’t proper. How could she ever look at him again? It was such a foolish fantasy like he’d ever consider anything with a kitchen maid.  
“Demelza.” he said softly and despite everything she looked up, her cheeks still scarlet. He then remembered, he was going to leave it as a surprise but she was so embarrassed maybe this would snap her out of her silly mood. “There you are, your first wage.” He put the money into her hand. Her heart fluttered as he touched her. She looked at him and he was smiling his eyes were so kind and genuine. Her mind wandered back to her fantasy.  
“No.” She told herself and then she realised she’d said that out loud. “I mean that’s your money.”  
“Demelza, take it. You’ve more than earned it, you’re worth far more than the wages I’m paying you, you’ve made everything…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence; it seemed strange to feel so awkward. She was just a servant, admittedly the best he’d ever had but considering Jud and Prudie that wasn’t saying much. She made everything better. Nampara had become a warm and happy place again and not somewhere that reminded him of all the failure in his life. How could you ever thank someone for giving you back your home?  
“Thank you sir.” She smiled.  
It was a beautiful smile; it almost seemed to outshine the sun. Ross shook his head “Now I don’t want you spending that money all at once if you’re prudent you should save that.”  
“Like you are sir.” She teased.  
“Prudence unfortunately is not a Poldark trait; I may need that money back if things don’t improve at Wheal Leisure.”  
“They will sir, don’t you worry.” She put a hand on his shoulder. It felt awkward but she knew he needed it. That was the problem, Captain Poldark never asked for what he needed.  
“Thanks Demelza, let’s get you home so you can practice your curtseying.” Ross ordered, going back to the horse. Demelza followed him and climbed up in front of him on the horse. As Ross prepared to head back home, he noticed a couple on the docks, they were embracing. He couldn’t help but think of his own reception when he came back home. It would have been nice if someone had greeted him like that. Things don’t always go as planned, he mused. He tightened his arms around Demelza and for a second he could almost feel what it would be like. Ross shook his head and headed home, he didn’t need thoughts like that.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So that was fun. Hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
